dbz_alternaterealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Android 16
Future Android 16 Bio & Personality A generally gentle Android, except when he feels that violence is necessary. 16 loves nature, and is devastated when any kind of life in it is killed or destroyed. He leads the Red Ribbon Rebellion History Altered History Android 16 was activated by Dr. Gero, along with 17 and 18. Instead of Android 17 killing Gero, 16 did. Once 16 got to Goku, he decided to let Goku live until the upcoming threat, Cell, was vanquished. Cell arrives and tries to absorb 16 first, but fails, as he is synthetic. The two fight, and 16 obliterates Cell. But Goku, being the idiot he is in this history, gives Cell a Senzu Bean. Cell quickly absorbs Android 17 and 18. Cell decides to give the Z-fighters and #16 a chance to train, seeing as they have no chance as of the moment. He gives them 15 days to prepare. While the others get ready, 16 doesn't train at all. The whole time he asks Bulma to build a machine to enhance his power limiter, which he claims will power him up. During the time Cell provided, since Piccolo and Kami were fused into one, Goku uses Instant Transmission to go to Namek and bring back Dende. Once the Eternal Dragon has been restored, Dende upgrades the Dragon to give two wishes instead of one. Immediately, Goku and the others use their first wish for 17 and 18 to be removed from Cell's body. They use the second to teleport the two to the Lookout, where the group is at. King Kai then alerts them that Cell has blown himself up in order to restore his Perfect form, but the new form is even more powerful. The gang proceeds to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, first Vegeta and Trunks, then Goku and Gohan, and finally Piccolo (who declines anyone to enter with him). After those three days, they proceed to train (Goku & Gohan & Piccolo train together and Vegeta and Trunks train individually. After the events of the Cell Games, Android 16 split away from the other Androids and no one knows where he went. Apparently he was keeping a close eye on the Z-Fighters throughout all their battles, including against Buu, and in Age 1012, he starts to notice that villains are starting to take over, so he starts a rebellion, naming it the Red Ribbon Rebellion. The Future Android 16 leads the Red Ribbon Rebellion against the Tyrant Overlords, run by Omega Shenron. After failing for over two millennia to stop the destruction, 16 devotes himself to stop the madness from the root: the distant past. He builds a special Android using the knowledge of the Saiyans Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks. He uses Bulma's lab to construct a time-machine component to place into the Android, so the creation can freely travel through time and, to an extent, use Time Control. As the Android departs to the past, 16 begs that he stops the evil from ever happening, before finally being blown to bits by a synchronized Ki Blast made by the many Metal Coolers that were infiltrating the base. Category:Characters Category:Future Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Red Ribbon Rebellion Category:Android